


Sent to Hogwarts

by kiraofbajor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraofbajor/pseuds/kiraofbajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wants to play a game with the crew of DS9 by putting them the fantasy world of a Terran book series. This story is set around the beginning of season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival at the Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story. All the rights to the DS9 characters go to Paramount. All the rights to the Harry Potter characters go to J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers studios. Please enjoy the story.

"Captain's personal log supplemental. Everything here on DS9 is running smoothly. We have had no major technical problems on the station except a minor incident with a Cardassian Vole getting into one of the control consoles in Ops and in the process setting us back a couple of hours, but other than that no major problems. We have been very busy keeping up with all the ships docked here. Constable Odo has been very busy keeping tabs on the trouble makers and usual smugglers docked here. There's no doubt that Quark will be in on some smuggling scheme. I'm planning on spending sometime in the Holosuite with Jake playing a game of baseball this evening. I chose the perfect game to play and hope he will like the surprise. End log." 

Benjamin Sisko was about to go and get ready to be on duty when suddenly he saw a flash of light and he was in the Ward room. His entire senior staff along with Quark was here and something was playing on the monitor.He noticed that it was an old Earth film. He also noticed the books on the table in front of him titled Harry Potter. He looked at it for a bit and then he looked to the left for a minute and saw Q. "Hello Benjamin it's so good to see you again." Sisko was not happy. In fact nobody was. Worf growled at him and asked "Q what are you doing here? We have no time for you silly games!" He was right they didn't have time for his games. There was work to be done. Q looked at Worf then spoke. "Oh micro brain it's wonderful to see you again!" Q sounded very happy. He was probably just playing with them. "Q why is the monitor playing an old Earth film and why are there books on the table? In fact why are you here? Worf is right we really don't have time for your games!" Q smiled and spoke again. "A game! What a wonderful idea Benjamin! lets play a game!" And with a flash they were all gone. 

When Sisko Woke up he looked at the ceiling for a minute. 'Huh this isn't DS9' He thought to himself. When he sat up he looked at the room for a minute. It was a nice room. It had a fireplace, a big bed, And a nice mirror. When he got up he went straight to the mirror. when he looked in the mirror and saw that he looked like himself but as an eleven year old boy. He touched his face in disbelief. 'How did this happen?' He thought to himself and then it all came back to him. Q. Q is the one responsible for this. But why? Then it hit him. This was the game he was talking about. Sisko looked down and noticed that he was still wearing his Starfleet uniform. He saw the door and exited the room. As he was walking down the hall he noticed a girl about his age wearing a red outfit like the uniform Major Kira wears. When he turned around he looked at the girl. Her hair had red curls, she had very dark brown eyes. And when he looked more closely at her face he saw she had a Bajoran nose. "Major Kira?" He asked. She looked at him and answered, "Yeah who wants to know?" He looked at her a little more and said, "Your commanding officer." Her eyes grew wide at that. "Captain? Is that really you?" Sisko went over to Kira and stood right in front of her. "Yes it's me. Have you seen the others?" She answered, "No I haven't. When I woke up I went over to the mirror and saw that I was a kid again. Do you know where we are?" He looked at her and said, "No but maybe if you came down the hall with me we could find out together." She nodded and then they started walking. 

When they reached the stairs they saw a girl with long dark brown hair and a blue Starfleet uniform sitting on the top step. Sisko knew it was Dax. "Dax I'm glad we found you. Have you seen any of the others?" Dax looked up and smiled. "Benjamin I had no idea you were such a cute kid." They laughed a little bit about that. Dax said. "I haven't seen anybody else besides Chief O'Brien. He's sitting at one of the tables." Dax pointed at the table that sat closest to the fireplace. At the table sat Chief O'Brien with his head full of curly hair, a boy with short black hair and round glasses, and a big man with a curly black beard. Sisko looked at Dax and said, "Well lets find out where we are." Dax stood up and lead them down the stairs. She held on to the railing on the side as did Sisko and Kira. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Dax put her hands behind her back and led Kira and Sisko to the table where Chief O'Brien was. When they reached the table Sisko went to the Chief and whispered to him, "Chief it's captain Sisko. Have you seen any of the others?" O'Brien looked at him and whispered back, "Call me Miles sir. To answer your question I haven't seen anyone else besides you and Dax today."Sisko looked back at him and asked, "Do you know where we are?" O'Brien just looked at him and said, "You better ask him." And O'Brien nudged his head in The man with the beard's direction. Sisko went to the man with the beard and asked, "Excuse me sir do you know where we are?"


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisko, Dax, O'brien and Kira find out where they are and set up a plan to find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters. I am not being paid for any of this work. It's purely for y'all's entertainment. Enjoy.

"Why your at the Leaky Cauldron of course!" The man answered. He looked at Sisko with a face of genuine confusion. Sisko said to the man, "Thank you sir. What's your name?" The man looked at him with a smile on his face. "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. And who might you be?" Sisko Looked at Dax. He didn't know whether or not he should tell him. Dax looked at Hagrid and then looked back at Sisko. She walked over to him and whispered, "Benjamin I don't think that he's going to hurt us. I see no reason to keep our names hidden from him.'' Sisko looked back at Hagrid then said, "My name is Benjamin Sisko." Hagrid looked at Sisko again and said, "Pleased to meet ya Benjamin." He looked over at Dax and said, "And you are?" Dax looked at Hagrid with a big grin on her face. She walked up to him and answered his question. "My name is Jadzia Dax. Please to meet you Mr. Hagrid." She held out her hand so Hagrid could shake it. He smiled and shook Dax's hand. "Pleased to meet ya Jadzia. You can just call me Hagrid." Dax grinned back at him and said, "Okay Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked over at Sisko and asked him, "Benjamin who's the girl down the end over there?" He pointed in Kira's direction. She was staring at them. She looked as though she was trying to figure out whether or not Hagrid and the boy were a threat. Knowing how Kira was this didn't surprise Sisko. He knew that it was just her nature. Sisko looked back at Hagrid and answered him. "I think I will let her answer that , excuse me." He went over to Kira and said to her, "I need you to introduce yourself to Hagrid." Sisko pointed at the table where Hagrid, O'Brien, and the boy sat. Kira looked at the table and asked him, "Is this an order sir?" Sisko looked at her and said, "Only if it has to be." Kira looked back at Sisko and said, "Aye sir. Which one is Hagrid sir?" Sisko looked at Kira and said to her, "I will take you to him. And from now on until we get back to DS9 call me Benjamin." She looked at and said, "Okay Benjamin." Sisko walked in Hagrid's direction. When they got to him Sisko looked at Kira and said, "Well go ahead." Kira took a deep breath. She looked up at Hagrid. He looked down to her and asked, "And What's your name?" Kira looked back down for a minute. She looked like she was still trying to decide if he was a threat or not. She looked back up at him and answered. "I am Kira Nerys." Hagrid smiled at her and said, "Pleased to meet ya Kira." He smiled down to her and she smiled back. Sisko went to table and sat down where the boy was sitting. He looked at the boy and asked, "What's your name?" The boy looked at him and said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Sisko held his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Harry. If you don't know already my name is Benjamin Sisko. These are my friends Jadzia Dax, Miles O'Brien, And Kira Nerys. You've probably already met Miles though." Harry answered him. "Yes I have."

Harry got up and went over to meet with the two girls. Sisko got up to talk with Hagrid. "Hagrid have you seen anyone with clothes similar to the ones that Kira or Jadzia are wearing?" Hagrid took a look at Sisko and then at Kira. He thought about it for a minute or two and then answered. "Now that ya mention it there were three blokes down at the bar asking where they were at. One of them had clothes just like Jadzia's. The other had some on like Nerys' but in tan. And the other was in something else but he was with them alright. The one in tan looked a bit annoyed with him if ya ask me." Sisko smiled. "Thanks Hagrid. Do you know where they went after that?" He held his breath a bit before Hagrid answered. "They went back up stairs. My guess is that they went back to their rooms." Sisko blew out the air he was holding in his lungs. He was relived to know that they were still here. "Thank you Hagird." Hagrid looked at Sisko and said, "Anytime Benjamin." Sisko stood up and went over to O'Brien. "Miles I need you to come help me find them." O'Brien looked at him and whispered, "Aye sir. Should I call you by your first name sir?" Sisko whispered back a plain and simple yes. O'Brien got up from his seat and followed him.

Sisko and O'Brien went over to where Harry, Jadzia, And Kira were standing. Harry and Jadzia were talking while Kira was listening and occasionally answering any questions that she was asked. They went over to Harry and Sisko said, "Excuse me for interrupting Harry but I need to speak with my friends for a bit." Harry looked at Sisko and nodded. "G'bye Jadzia. G'bye Kira." Jadzia and Kira waved back at him as they said their goodbye. When they were finished they turned to Sisko and O'Brien.

Sisko led them all to another table and they sat down. Sisko began started the conversation. "I think I know where Quark, Odo, and Bashir are." Dax's eyes grew wide. She leaned over to Sisko and asked "Where are they? Do you know if they are alright?!" Sisko put a finger up to his lips. "Shhhh. Keep your voice down Jadzia. As far as I know they are fine. They went back up stairs." Sisko looked at Dax. She looked a little less worried than she sounded a second ago. "I need all of you to help me find them." Kira asked, "What's the plan?" Sisko looked over to Kira to find that she looked very calm. "I thought we could split up and knock on some of the doors. If the person who opens the door looks like one of them then you take them into the hallway and alert me and the rest of us still searching. When we've found all three of them we will go into my room and talk about finding ways to get back to DS9 and putting us back into our adult forms. Everyone clear on the plan?" They all looked at each other than back at Sisko and nodded. "Well lets get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This has been such a fun story to write. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter. Spelling correction is appreciated. Sorry this chapter took so long to get written. My computer hasn't been working correctly and this has been the first time in a week that I've been able to use it to write with.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story a couple of days ago and I thought I would write it for all of y'all's entertainment. This my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please tell me what y'all think about it. I would love to hear your thought. Spelling correction is appreciated. I will get the next chapter written as soon as possible. :)


End file.
